bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adam Rzegnicowski
|obrazek = 250px |rasa = Shinigami |urodziny = 17 sierpień |płeć = Mężczyzna |wzrost = 179 cm |waga = 73 kg |grupa krwi = 0 Rh+ |przynależność = |poprzednia przynależność = Świat Żywych, Polska, Gotei 13, Soul Society |zawód = |poprzedni zespół = 13. Oddział |poprzedni zawód = Student Polit. Gdańskiej, 4. oficer 13. Oddziału |partner = |poprzedni partner = Weronika (Gdańsk), Rukia Kuchiki (SS) |bazy operacyjne = 13. Oddział, Seireitei, Sklep Urahary |krewni = Nienazwany ojciec Nienazwana matka Suì-Fēng (partnerka życiowa) Rei-Fēng (córka) |edukacja = Średnie/Wyższe |shikai = Nomemori |bankai = Yoroi Chakuyō shi Gaibu Memorī |debiuty w opowieściach = Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Prolog Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod X (wspomnienie) }} Adam Rzegnicowski (Adamu Rzegnicowski) znany również jako Soh Akaike (僧赤池, Akaike Sō) był człowiekiem, który został zabity z niewiadomych przyczyn, ale dowiaduje się, że sprawcami byli Rukia Kuchiki i Nemesis. Był także dla Vandenreich Szóstym Potencjałem Wojennym. Jest również ojcem Rei-Fēng. Wygląd Adam jest młodym średniego wzrostu mężczyzną z czarnymi jak smoła krótkimi włosami, ma piwne oczy, średnią muskulaturę ciała. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym w porównaniu do innych. Po wydarzeniach ze śmierci, ma szare kimono sięgające do kostek przepasane beżowym pasem, sandały z lnu w kolorze lekko czarnym oraz białe skarpetki. Przy jego lewym oku ma małą płytkę od strony zewnętrznej od twarzy w kształcie przypominającej półksiężyc z widocznymi jasnozielonymi punkcikami.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod I thumb|left|190px|Jako Soh Akaike Pięć miesięcy po pierwszej części treningu w Świecie Żywych ma większą muskulaturę ciała, zarost na brodzie, średniej wielkości wąsy i dłuższe włosy sięgające do ramion. Po zmianie wyglądu spowodowanej połknięciem cukierka ukrywającą pierwotną moc duchową, Adam ma brązowe włosy, a płytka zamieniła się w bliznę o takim samym kształcie.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod VI Jakiś czas później na lewym ramieniu ma tabliczkę z greckim znakiem sigma, a włosy ma zawiązane zieloną wstążką w koński kok.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XV Kiedy w wewnętrznym świecie Kurosakiego, Pierwotny Hollow zyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem Adama, otrzymuje maskę po prawej stronie twarzy, która przypomina hełm rycerski z zielonymi elementami wokół otworu na oko. Nie posiada wylotu na usta, a kolor oczu zmienia się na granatowy.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXI Charakter Adam jest zazwyczaj łagodny, mało kłótliwy i ciekawski. Stara się pomóc każdej osobie, która ma jakieś problemy. Kiedy zostaje sprowokowany to zawsze odpowiada bez względu na stopień uszczypliwości. Będąc w nieciekawych sytuacjach często klnie oraz rozmyśla nad różnymi wariantami działania często dążąc do poznania prawdy i wyjść z różnych sytuacji. Myśli i robi wszystko rozważnie i ostrożnie, przedtem oceniając wydarzenia i ludzi, z którymi ma kontakt. Często daje się zaskakiwać nowymi rzeczami lub dziwnymi sytuacjami - jak na przykład rankingiem na najprzystojniejszych Shinigami w Soul Society. Nie lubi być zbytnio chwalony za byle co, ponieważ nie zrobił nic takiego i ostro krytykuje. Adam widząc czyjeś smutne twarze stara się pocieszyć oraz zapobiegać takich sytuacji w przyszłości. Sam stwierdził, że w niektórych sprawach jest szczery aż do bólu. Do kobiet zwraca się w różny sposób - żartobliwie lub z szacunkiem i czule. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości. Jedynie to, że miał rodziców - ojca i matkę oraz dziewczynę od dwóch lat. Miała na imię Weronika i wraz z nią studiowali na różnych kierunkach na Politechnice Gdańskiej.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod X Mieszkał nad morzem gdzieś w Polsce. Któregoś dnia w marcowy wieczór, w trakcie wietrzenia kuchni z powodu przypalenia ciasta na następny dzień, został zabity przez Nemesisa oraz przypadkowo Rukię Kuchiki, powodując ranę na brzuchu i dziurę po lewej stronie głowy jako ślad po szponie.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXV W czasie podróży do Soul Society usłyszał czyiś głos nawołujący do poznania czegoś.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Prolog Fabuła Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci W czasie 17 miesięcy po wydarzeniach w Sztucznej Karakurze Dziesięć dni po wydarzeniach w Polsce i pięć miesięcy od pokonania Sōsuke Aizena, Adam obudził się niedaleko jednej z wiosek w 75. okręgu Rukongai Wakataze będąc mocno zszokowanym swoim nowym ekwipunkiem w postaci szarego kimona wraz z kataną. Chwilę zastanawiając się udaje się do pobliskiej wioski chcąc zapytać o miejsce pobytu. Wtedy jeden z mieszkańców krzyknął, że pojawił się Arrancar, co wywołało panikę wśród mieszkańców. Adam nie rozumiejąc go i widząc sytuację bez chwili namysłu uciekł do pobliskiego lasu, aby się tam schronić. Chwilę później zaczął rozmyślać nad swoim położeniem i nad dalszymi ruchami jednocześnie wspominając swoje dawne życie na ziemi. Po godzinie wyszedł z lasu i rozglądając się stwierdził, że chyba będzie się tułał po świecie przez wieczność nie znając nikogo. Nagle pojawili się członkowie 2. Oddziału wraz z kapitanem Suì-Fēng, którzy z polecenia Gotei 13 muszą go wyeliminować z powodu zbliżonego Reiatsu do Arrancarów. Adam próbując się z nimi skontaktować spowodował zdziwienie u przywódczyni z powodu nietypowego wyglądu oraz dziwnym językiem, którego nie mogła zrozumieć. Suì-Fēng każe swoim ludziom zaatakować go,Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod II ale zostają niespodziewanie pokonani przez Yoruichi Shihōin - dawnej kapitan tej dywizji. Po krótkiej rozmowie Yoruichi z niechęcią ogłusza swoją podopieczną wywołując u Adama kompletny szok i rozmyślenia nad swoim położeniem. Dziewczyna przyglądając się chłopakowi spytała się go po angielsku, czy on ją teraz rozumie. Po mocnym szoku wywołanym znanym językiem, dwójka korzystając ze szkatułki, która otworzyła portal do Świata Żywych, uciekła z obawy przebudzenia się Oddziału Shinigami. Po przedarcie się przez Dangai, Adam słysząc radę Yoruichi spada z kilkunastu metrów na ziemię w mieście Karakura w Japonii. Po "wylądowaniu" i użyciu paru cenzuralnych słów, Polak zauważa obok siebie pewnego przygnębionego młodzieńca o pomarańczowych włosach. Po chwili pojawia się Yoruichi, która potowarzyszyła Adamowi w powolnym wstawaniu i krótko ze sobą rozmawiają nad dalszą podróżą. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że teraz idą do Sklepu Urahary, gdzie tam będzie mógł czegoś się dowiedzieć. Po krótkim spacerku i dotarciu na miejsce, wchodzą do środka, gdzie Yoruichi woła sklepikarza, a Adam niepewnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Po przybyciu Kisuke i krótkiej pogawędce, sklepikarz podaje gościowi cukierek modyfikujący język mówiony i słyszany. Po mocnym szoku Adama wywołanym zmianą języka polskiego na japoński, cała trójka po przedstawieniu się, postanawia porozmawiać o kilku ważnych sprawach. Kisuke na tą okazję woła do Tessaia Tsukabishiego, aby zrobił dla każdego herbaty.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod III Po lekkim zdziwieniu spowodowanym powiedzeniem nazwiska, cała czwórka rozpoczęła rozmowę o znalezieniu się Adama w Soul Society. W czasie rozmowy, nagle usłyszał ten sam głos co w czasie śmierci. Urahara stwierdza, że musi mieć jakieś moce, skoro nawołuje Rzegnicowskiego do odkrycia go. Po tajemniczym stwierdzeniu Yoruichi, wszyscy udają się do tajnego miejsca treningowego wywołując olbrzymi szok u Polaka. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Adam przystępuje do pierwszej części treningu w celu poznania Zanpakutō wraz z Yoruichi.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod IV 5 miesięcy później po pierwszej części treningu, Adam przystąpił do punktu kulminacyjnego w poznaniu swojego Zanpakutō. Po wejściu do świata zewnętrznego znalazł się w dużym pomieszczeniu z wieloma obrazami oraz małym biurkiem z XIX wieku, na którym leżała książka. Adam w końcu poznał źródło dziwnych głosów, które pochodziły od duszy Zanpakutō o imieniu Nomemori. W czasie rozmowy katana pokazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze i po wypowiedzeniu paru stwierdzeń wypowiedział komendę siebie, aby mógł walczyć z Panem wspólnie. Rzegnicowski po obudzeniu się z tygodniowej medytacji uwolnił swoją katanę, zadziwiając Yoruichi nietypowym wyglądem. Kiedy Adam w końcu dowiaduje się o sprawcach jego śmierci, składa przysięgę o dorwaniu jakiegoś Shinigami i brutalnie zabiciu go. Po chwili rozpoczyna trening z uwolnioną formą swojej katany.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod V Po kolejnych 5 miesiącach, wieczorem Adam wraz z Yoruichi jedli kolację rozmawiając o rozwoju Polaka. Dołącza do nich Kisuke informując o wybuchu powstania klanu Meteniko z bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn gromadząc pod swoją komendę pół Rukongai. Po wyjaśnieniu, że po zabiciu ich przywódcy, rewolta szybko zakończy się, Adam zaproponował o pójściu do Soul Society. Po wyrażeniu zgody, Urahara tłumaczy, że aby nie mieć problemów musi użyć cukierka ukrywającego pierwotne Reiatsu podobne do Arrancara. Adam musiał w tym momencie zmienić tożsamość, a następnego ranka nazywał się Soh Akaike. Po pewnej sprzeczce z Yoruichi z powodu ciała Polaka, zszedł na dół będąc ubrany w typowy strój dusz, lecz miał na sobie sandały, które kazał mu zdjąć sklepikarz. Przed wejściem do bramy Senkaimon, Soh podziękował trójce za pomoc. Po krótkiej ucieczce przed Kōtotsu, nie będąc zmęczony, stwierdził, że jest wolniejsze niż opowiadała mu Yoruichi. Po chwili wyczuwa Reiatsu Shinigami oraz sidła zastawione przez grupkę Takao Meteniko. Po walce Shinigami z rebeliantami, Soh dość szybko zabija przywódcę oraz kończy rebelię i wdaje się w rozmowę ocalałymi - kapitanem 13. Oddziału Jōshirō Ukitake i Rukią Kuchiki. Po chwili Soh przedstawia się i idzie razem z nimi do Seireitei zachęcony pewną propozycją. Po dotarciu na miejsce kładzie ciało przed strażnikami będąc lekko zmęczonym.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod VII Po kilku godzinach Soh razem z Rukią czekali przed salą zebraniową 1. Oddziału. Po chwili weszli do środka otrzymując nominacje - Kuchiki na wicekapitan 13. Oddziału, a przybysz został wyjątkowo przyjęty jako Shinigami oraz pozwolił mu wybrać swoją bazę. Akaike wybrał oddział Ukitake, który pomimo zaskoczenia uśmiechnął się. Po krótkich rozmowach z niektórymi kapitanami, a Rukia poszła przygotować się do objęcia nowej funkcji, Adam spytał się swojego nowego kapitana o zachowanie Rukii. Po chwili udali się razem do swoich baraków, a w tym czasie Jōshirō omawiał prawa i obowiązki Shinigami. Po dotarciu do nowego domu Soha, tam przebrał się i poszedł do siedziby kapitańskiej, aby tam porozmawiać o krótkiej historii Soul Society w ciągu dwóch lat i każdym oddziale. Później Adam zaczął dopytywać się o relacje między Rukią a Ichigo Kurosakim. Po rozmowie, Soh dziękując kapitanowi poszedł do swojego pokoju, aby się w końcu wyspać. Po drodze spotyka Kuchiki, która niespodziewanie zaprasza Adama na imprezę z okazji nadania tytułu. Po pogawędce, Akaike zaczął się przejmować "dziwną sytuacją" między Kuchiki a Kurosakim. Po chwili poszedł do swojego pokoju i poszedł spać.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod VIII Następnego dnia, Soh wstał widząc przed drzwiami 3. oficera swojego Oddziału Sentarō Kotsubaki, który ma dla niego pierwszą misję od kapitana. Zgodziwszy się na to, poszedł w kierunku przyszłego odbiorcy - kapitana 2. Oddziału Suì-Fēng. Po poszukiwaniach drogi w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Po krótkiej zdenerwowania od strony dziewczyny, kapitan mocno zauroczyła się Sohem, który początkowo nie oglądając jej mocno się zdziwił i po przekazaniu raportu szybko wyszedł z baraków. W tym czasie dowódca będąc czerwona, wezwała jednego z członków 2. Oddziału z pewną misją. Adam w czasie drogi powrotnej mocno się zastanawiał nad sytuacją z przed kilkunastu minut. Po chwili spotkał dwóch wicekapitanów - Rukię i Renjiego Abaraia. Po rozmowie, Akaike poszedł do swojego pokoju zastając na swoim biurku duży stosik dokumentów. Po podpisaniu ich, odwiedziła go Kuchiki, z którą miał iść na przyjęcie z okazji awansu.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod IX Na imprezie wszyscy goście rozmawiali o różnych sprawach jednocześnie pijąc sake. Adam rozmawia z Renjim o dzisiejszej przygodzie związanej z kapitanem 2. Oddziału. Po chwili zmieniają temat o Rukii, która jest czymś zasmucona wywołując u mężczyzn lekkie przygnębienie. W czasie ich pogawędki wtrąciła się Rangiku Matsumoto, która była mocno upita oraz przestraszyła Renjiego i Soha. Po chwili z powodu alkoholu zapominają o całej rozmowie. Pod koniec imprezy, gdy wszyscy oprócz Kuchiki, Abaraia i Akaike byli upici. Po odprowadzeniu ich do domów, trójka rozeszła się również, aby pójść spać. Następnego dnia, w czasie snu Adama, wtrąciła się Rukia, która chce sprawdzić jego umiejętności wobec pozostałych członków. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat szybkiej zmiany wyglądu u Rukii, dwójka wyrusza w kierunku zachodnim na test. Po dotarciu na miejsce Rukia wytłumaczyła dokładnie Adamowi na czym polega test. Jakiś czas później robią odpoczynek rozmawiając o Kaienie Shibie - byłym wicekapitanem 13. Oddziału i bliskim przyjacielem dziewczyny. Następnie Kuchiki chciała się dowiedzieć o historii Soha. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że ma Shikai i pokazanie go jej spowodowało to mocne przygnębienie dziewczyny. Kiedy sprawa jest poważniejsza niż sobie przypuszczał, Akaike zostawił ją, aby mogła się pozbierać. Gdy wraca do swoich baraków spotka kapitana, który na wieść o "stanie" Rukii mocno posmutniał. Chcąc lekko pocieszyć Soha, Ukitake dał mu stopień czwartego porucznika. Chwilę później przyprowadza wicekapitana 5. Oddziału Momo Hinamori, aby ta uczyła Adama zaklęć Kidō.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XI 1,5 miesiąca później Adam opanował umiejętności posługiwania się demoniczną magią. W czasie, gdy trenował technikę, przypadkowo zobaczył czarnego kota bacznie przyglądającego się. Gdy zaproponował zwierzęciu jedzenie, usłyszał od niego głos, który mocno go zszokował. Gdy okazało się, że to była Yoruichi i po rozmowie, dowiaduje się, że Urahara znalazł sposób, aby odzyskać moce Shinigami Kurosakiemu. Po pożegnaniu się i krótkiej "rozgrzewce", Soh wykrył obecność intruza. Okazało się, że to był członek 2. Oddziału z aparatem. Po krótkiej kłótni, Polak postanawia wyjaśnić z Suì-Fēng obecną sytuację. Wyrusza do jej gabinetu i chwilę później puka do drzwi.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XII Kapitan 2. Oddziału wita się z nim, ale zostaje dość szybko zbita z tropu z powodu wyznania Adama o jej "oględzinach". Mężczyzna mocno uderzał w jej najsłabszy punkt dziewczyny - emocje wobec innych. Po przeprowadzeniu gry i wyjściu z jej pokoju, był pewien, że będzie miał ją z głowy na jakiś czas. Jednak zostaje zaskoczony, gdyż Suì-Fēng wybiegła z gabinetu chcąc go zatrzymać. Po chwili umawiają się za dwa dni po jej treningu. Godzinę później mocno zszokowany sytuacją Soh zostaje zaskoczony przez Rukię, która ma dla niego wiadomość od Momo Hinamori. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości, mężczyzna zatrzymuje dziewczynę próbując rozwiązać jej problem uczuciowy. Po pełnej w zastanowieniach pogawętce, Kuchiki odchodzi dziękując mu, a Adam powrócił myślami o problemie.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XIII Dzień póżniej po treningach poszedł razem z kapitanem do Shunsuia na sake. W dniu spotkania z kapitanem 2. Oddziału, Soh podnosi jej haori i razem z nią udają się do jej posiadłości rozmawiając o jej uczuciach. W punkcie kulminacyjnym rozmowy nagle spada obfity deszcz, który spowodował zbliżenie i stworzenie z nich pary. Po "złączeniu" się ze sobą, Soh rozmyśla, czy będą z tego jakieś konsekwencje.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XIV Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Dwa tygodnie później, Soh spaceruje i przygląda się różnym towarom, gdyż nie ma nic ciekawego do roboty. Po chwili spotyka Shunsuia Kyōraku, który ma skwaszoną minę z powodu opublikowania pewnego rankingu. Okazuje się, że to lista najprzystojniejszych Shinigami w Gotei 13. Adam zauważa, że jest pierwszy co wywołuje u niego wściekłość. Po ochrzanieniu sprzedawce udaje się do baraków 9. Oddziału i po chwili kogoś trąca. Była to Rukia, który była zirytowana nietypową sytuacją. Po wyjaśnieniu tejże sprawy, Akaike pyta się jej, czy wydarzyło się coś nowego. Dowiaduje się, że Ichigo spotkał się w Świecie Żywych z pierwszym Zastępczym Shinigami - Kūgo Ginjō. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Soh postanawia pójść do swojego pokoju, aby porozmawiać z Nimemorim w celu zabicia czasu. Gdy dostał się do swojego wewnętrznego świata, zobaczył duszę Zanpakutō, która oglądała portret przedstawiający pierwszy pocałunek z Suì-Fēng. W trakcie ich pogawędki, Adam dowiaduje się o istnieniu niewidzialnych więzi duchowych pomiędzy dwoma wybranymi osobami. Po skończonej rozmowie powraca do swojej świadomości będąc zaskoczony ostatnimi słowami duszy katany o "nieznanym celu". Nagle pojawia się Renji, który chce go zaprosić na małą imprezę z okazji zajęcie pierwszego miejsca w rankingu. Okazuje się, że to mógł być zakład i mocno wkurzony Adam wraz Abaraiem udają się do dwójki "dowcipnisiów".Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XVI Dwa dni po tym wydarzeniu Soh spotyka Yoruichi w postaci kota w trakcie notowania zapisków w swoim dzienniku. Gość chce, aby on sprowadził Rukię, żeby poinformować o możliwości przywrócenia mocy Shinigami Ichigo. Chwilę później Adam odwiedzając kapitana spotyka ją od razu i zabiera ją do swojej rezydencji. Tam głośno informuje o przybyciu powodując u Kuchiki duże zaskoczenie. Yoruichi w tym czasie będąc w łazience odpowiedziała Sohowi, że się przebiera działając lekko na nerwach mężczyźnie. Gdy zostaje poruszony główny temat powodując u Rukii zatkanie, Adam pyta się o szczegóły tejże operacji. Po chwili, kiedy do Soul Society przybywa Urahara, który chce się spotkać ze wszystkimi kapitanami, Adam wraz z Shihōin mobilizują dziewczynę, aby się nie wahała w tej sytuacji związanej z Kurosakim.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XVII W czasie dnia odzyskania mocy Ichigo, Soh wraz z kapitanem Ukitake przebywają w IRBiS, w którym oglądają całe zajście w Świecie Żywych. W trakcie transmisji zauważają kompletnie inny wygląd pomarańczowłosego w stroju Shinigami a także pierwsze spotkanie Rukii z nim. W pewnym momencie dołącza do nich Kyōraku, który mając butelkę sake postanawia obejrzeć z nimi całe to zajście. Kiedy Ichigo aktywuje Bankai, Akaike pyta się swojego kapitana o powód, dlaczego Kūgo Ginjō został pierwszym Zastępczym Shinigami. Jasnowłosy odpowiada mu, że pomimo iż istnieje wersja zabójstw, to tak naprawdę chodziło o coś innego. Wtedy Shunsui odpowiedział, że jedynie cztery osoby o tym wiedzą, a dokładnie chodzi o tzw. Pierwotnego Hollowa.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XVIII Mocno zaskoczony obrotem spraw, stara się czegoś więcej o nim dowiedzieć. Po skończonej rozmowie do trójki dochodzi Akon, który informuje ich o skończonej walce i zabranie ciała Ginjō Kūga przez Renjiego do Seireitei. Soh wraz z kapitanami udają się na miejsce, gdzie trwała dyskusja Byakuyi z Kenpachim o "sile wrogów". Kiedy Soh chciał pomóc Abaraiowi w noszeniu truchła usłyszał dość tajemniczy głos, który nie należy do Nomemoriego. Mocno zaskoczony tym faktem, po udzieleniu wsparcia udał się do swojej siedziby, aby wyjaśnić tą dziwną sytuację. Tam znajduje wiadomość od Urahary, która mówi o zmierzeniu się z Ichigo, aby sprawdzić jego moce. Po autodestrukcji papieru, Adam postanawia się zdrzemnąć, ale po około godzinie Rukia budzi go, żeby przedstawić kogoś.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XIX Nowym gościem jest Ichigo Kurosaki, który przybył do Soul Society, aby odzyskać ciało Ginjō Kūga oraz załatwić sprawę jego statusu wobec Gotei 13. Po krótkiej kłótni pomiędzy starymi przyjaciółmi, Soh oświadcza, że mają oni pewną sprawę, która dotyczyła stoczenia pojedynku z drugim Zastępczym Shinigami. Po krótkim wyjaśnieniu sprawy, trójka udaje się do ukrytej sali treningowej pod wzgórzem Sōgyoku, gdzie kiedyś Kurosaki zdobywał Bankai trzydniową metodą Urahary. Po szybkich "motywujących" obelgach, Soh aktywuje Shikai i ściera się z Kurosakim. Po kilku minutach Ichigo odkrywa jego słabość w budowie miecza i wykorzystuje to. W trakcie próby "zabrania" katany Adamowi, aktywują się wgłębienia w tępiej części Zanpakutō Soha. Kiedy zostają aktywowane wszystkie koła, wybucha zielone światło, które teleportuje Rzegnicowskiego do wewnętrznego świata Ichigo. Tam kogoś spotyka i od razu zostaje dość poważnie ranny.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XX Kiedy próbuje zatamować krwawienie, dowiaduje się, że znalazł się w świecie duchowym Kurosakiego, a przed nim stoi jego Hollow, który zachowuje się dość szyderczo i zdradza część planu. Po chwili próbuje go atakować jedną ręką, ale zostaje dość szybko pokonany i trafiony w brzuch. Gdy Hichigo miał dobić Soha, nagle na jego miejscu ujawnił się ktoś, kto przedstawia się jako "najdoskonalszy z Hollowów". Negatyw Ichigo próbuje pokonać intruza za pomocą Getsuga Tenshō, ale z niewiadomego powodu nie wykonuje techniki i zostaje pokonany przez Denki Ikari. Po powrocie do Soul Society, Rukia i Ichigo są zszokowani bardzo kiepskim stanem zdrowia Akaike. Soh próbuje powiedzieć, że to Hollow Kurosakiego tak go wykończył, po czym pada nieprzytomny mając na sobie pół maski Hollowa. Po wybudzeniu się zauważa, że jest w gorącym źródle o właściwościach leczących wraz z Ichigo i Rukią. Po wyjaśnieniu całej sytuacji związanej z walką, następnie dochodzi do śmiesznej sytuacji, w której Rukia chce dołączyć się do kąpiących się mężczyzn zdejmując wcześniej przemoczone ubrania. W końcu, po wyjaśnieniu sprawy pojawia się Yoruichi, która chce zapoznać się z wynikiem walki Akaike z Kurosakim. Po ponownej drace o nagość, Adam w obecności dwóch kobiet w wodzie zdaje relację.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXII Po skończonej rozmowie na temat posiadanego przez Adama Hollowa i kolejnej awanturze o nagość, Rukia i Ichigo udają się w kierunku bramy Senkaimon, a pozostała dwójka zaczęła rozmawiać o prawdziwych intencjach "infiltratora". Chwilę później Soh prosi Yoruichi, aby w jakiś sposób sprowadzić tutaj Suì-Fēng. Po kilku minutach jego "dziewczyna" przychodzi na miejsce i wraz z nią zażywają gorącej kąpieli.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXIII Dwa dni później po rekonwalescencji, Soh udaje się do swego wewnętrznego świata, aby wyjaśnić sprawę Hollowa z Nomemorim. Dowiaduje się, że tak naprawdę dusza ma siłę zarówno Pustych i Bogów Śmierci oraz posiada zupełnie dwie różne osobowości. Nomemori wyjaśnia mu, że ma predyspozycje do Bankai oraz wyjaśnia mu wszystkie umiejętności Shikai ujawniając nazwy oraz wspomina, że jedna z umiejętności jest z drugiej formy uwolnienia. W czasie zakończenia rozmowy, Soh stara się dowiedzieć coś o związku między "pierwotnym" Hollowem a tym posiadanym przez niego. Nie usłyszawszy pełnej odpowiedzi wraca do siebie, aby przygotować się do odkrycia Bankai w ciągu dwóch miesięcy poprzez kontrolę nad przypływem Reiatsu.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci'', Epizod XXIV Przed inwazją Vandenreich Po dwumiesięcznym treningu z Ukitake i Kyōraku, pojawia się ponownie w swoim świecie chcac odkryć swoje Bankai. Po wyjaśnieniu kilku spraw, Nomemori przekształca się w pierwszą "osobowość" - Maisera, który początkowo zirytował się, że nie pamięta go, kiedy rysował go jako postać na konkurs średniowieczny. Olśniony Adam nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale potem po usłyszeniu części prawdziwej historii śmierci, mocno się zawiesił i po chwili pyta się, jak ma go przekonać. Nagle zostaje przez niego zaatakowany "dłonią" powodując spadek energii Rzegnicowskiego. Gdy dowiaduje się, że należy z nim wytrzymać pięć minut, używa na nim Kidō Raikōhō. Niestety nie wywołuje to żadnych szkód i po tym stwierdza, że za wszelką cenę pozna swoje Bankai. W ostatniej minucie pojedynku, Adam odkrywa, że słabością Maisera jest używanie umiejętności, która okalecza jego samego i prowokuje go, aby siebie wykończyć. Kiedy zszokowany rycerz stwierdza, że zdobył jego uznanie zwraca mu całą energię i przed rozpadnięciem się w proch wyjaśnia mu nową umiejętność w formie Bankai: Fukashin no Ishi. Kiedy znika, Adam obserwuje tworzenie się drugiej postaci - Nemesisa, który po zobaczeniu go pyta się, czy on jest tą postacią, którą szuka.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVI Nowa postać potwierdza i przedstawia mu pochodzenie oraz kim on tak naprawdę jest. Po chwili Adam słyszy od niego, że jest ostatnim przedstawicielem rasy Rikō, która wyginęła w skutek wojny z Supirittosamonā o Hollowy będące zwierzętami domowymi wielkich istot. Dowiaduje się również, że zwycięska grupa rozpadła się na Shinigami i Quincych a Arrancarzy powstali w skutek drogi ewolucyjnej poprzez krzyżowanie się z ludźmi w Hueco Mundo. Nemesis wyjaśnia również powiązania rodzaju ludzkiego z humanoidalną rasą, którzy byli traktowani jako bogowie ziemscy. Po szokujących wyjaśnieniach, Polak prosi go o ujawnienia Bankaia, a Nemesis stawia bardzo wymagający warunek - ma odpowiedzieć na zagadkę, która będzie zadana tylko raz. Chłopak zgadza się na to i przystępuje do zadania.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVII W końcu usłyszawszy "zagadkę" stwierdza, że to tak naprawdę uzupełnianka a nie pytanie logiczne. Członke rasy Rikō wyjaśnia, że ich zagadki polegały na dokończaniu zdań, a nie na udziwnionych pytaniach. Adam zastanawiając się nad dokończeniem zadania wpada na pomysł, korzystając z słów piosenki, którą kiedyś słyszał w Świecie Żywych. Jakiś czas później Soh zauważając swoją dziewczynę odpowiada, żeby szybciej go pocałowała. Mocno zaskoczona Suì-Fēng pyta się, od kiedy wiedział o jej obecności, a on odpowiada od momentu, kiedy usiadła obok niego oraz oznajmia, że zakończył trening. Nagle do jego pokoju wchodzi kapitan Ukitake i zdziwił się obecnością dziewczyny, na co Adam szybko odpowiada, że chciał jej pomóc w sprawach kontaktowych. Po chwili dowiaduje się o tajemniczym zniknięciu Rukii oraz przybyciu Kurosakiego i wraz z partnerką postanawiają ich poszukać.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVIII W trakcie poszukiwań Adam wpada na pomysł, żeby poszukać ich w okolicach góry Koifushi oraz stwierdza, że będą ich szpiegować w stylu 2. Oddziału. Kilkanaście minut później dwójka znajduje poszukiwanych i ukrywają się w koronach drzew oraz dyskutują o następnych wydarzeniach. Po nieudanej poinformowaniu o pewnej strony, Shaoling zauważa, że Rukia i Ichigo naprawdę się "zjednoczą". Nagle Nomemori mówi do Adama w głowie, że nie mogą się pocałować, bo mają wyczerpany limit powiązań duchowych. Polak wyjawia swoją pozycję i stara się zapobiec pocałunku, ale spóźnił się i zauważa, że "nowa para" pada nieprzytomna na ziemię. On wraz z Suì-Fēng próbują ustabilizować mocno wahające się Reiatsu Kuchiki i Kurosakiego oraz po chwili mówi do dziewczyny, aby poleciała po pomoc. Jednakże Shaoling zauważa, że Ichigo mając na sobie maskę Hollowa i próbuje zabić Adama, więc w ostatniej chwili łapie go i odsuwają się na bezpieczną odległość. W tym momencie kapitan 2. Oddziału każe chłopakowi zająć się Rukią a ona spróbuje zatrzymać rozszalałego Zastępczego Shinigami. Chwilę później w czasie walki, Ichigo aktywuje swoją wyższą formę Hollowfikacji całkowicie zdominowawszy kapitan i gdy miał ją zranić w brzuch, Rzegnicowski uwolniwszy Shikai blokuje atak przeciwnika. Dziewczyna się, czy on także ma Hollowa, na co odpowiada, że nie i pyta się, czemu krzyknęła z powodu "możliwej" rany brzucha. Shaoling odpowiada, że właśnie o tym chce powiedzieć przec cały dzień mocno zaskakując Adama. Po chwili stwierdza, że mają kwadrans, aby wytrzymać w walce, zanim dojdzie do nich pomoc ze strony Seireitei.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXIX Stojąc naprzeciw Vasto Lorde Kurosakiego z niedowierzaniem pyta się, czemu Suì-Fēng nie powiedziała wcześniej o ciąży. Po krótkej rozmowie każe jej pilnować Rukię a on sam próbuje obronić się przed "niemym" Hichigo. W trakcie walki i wykorzystując wszystkie techniki Shikai, zostaje niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez Rukię, która także zmieniła swój wygląd i dotkliwie raniąc Shaoling. Mocno wkurzony chłopak postanawia uwolnić swój Bankai. Wracamy do rozmowy z Nemesisem, który mocno zaskoczony poprawną odpowiedzią pyta się chłopaka, jak on mógł to zgadnąć. Adam stwierdza, że kiedyś usłyszał piosenkę mającą podobne słowa co zagadka i strzelał. Członek wymarłej rasy w końcu pokazuje i tłumaczy wszystkie dostępne techniki, a także wyjawia nazwę drugiej formy Zanpakutō. Aktywując nową formę próbuje zatrzymać dwójkę zhollowfikowanych Shinigami aż w końcu udaje mu się odepchnąć Ichigo i wniknąć do wewnętrznego świata Rukii. Po chwili znalazł się na wielkiej łące z lodowymi japońskimi wiśniami. W tym momencie odezwał się Nomemori, który oznajmia właścicielowi, że powinien znaleźć tutaj książkę i wymazać miłość Rukii do Kurosakiego. Mocno skwaszony Polak stara się znaleźć cel poszukiwań, aby zakończyć walkę.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXX W końcu odnajduje księgę i znajduje w nim przypadkowo wpis, który mówi o jego śmierci. Mocno zszokowany sytuacją pomimo początkowej złości omija to, znajduje cel i usuwa go. Po tym wraca do Soul Society, gdzie Rukia traci swoją hollowfikację w przeciwieństwie do Ichigo, który w tym momencie ładował Cero skierowane w niego. Zniesmaczony sytuacją, Adam postanawia użyć ostatniej techniki, która kończy walkę w wielkim czerwono-zielonym wybuchu. Widząc rozsypującego się Hollowa, uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że mają remis. Po chwili pada nieprzytomny na ziemię.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXXI Godzinę później budzi się i zauważa wokół siebie ważniejszych członków Gotei 13, w tym swego kapitana i Głównodowodzącego, po czym wyjaśnia co dokładnie się stało. Po chwili pyta się jak czują się pozostali. Kiedy słyszy, że kapitan 2. Oddziału jest śmiertelnie ranna i nie można jej pomóc, chłopak załamuje się. W tym momencie w jego głowie odzywają się wszystkie trzy postacie związane z Zanpakutō i mówią, że istnieje jedno rozwiązane, aby ją uratować. Jednak dowiaduje się, że musi poświęcić swoje życie. Adam zdecydowawszy się pomóc swej partnerce i przyszłemu dziecku dowiaduje się o trzeciej formie uwolnienia Zanpakutō - Senkai oraz technikę z nią związaną. Po pożegnalnej rozmowie z trójcą, aktywuje to i umiejętność totalnie zaskakując pozostałych Shinigami. Po chwili chłopak bardzo osłabł, a Suì-Fēng wróciła do pełnego zdrowia. W trakcie jego ostatnich chwili, wyjawia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, tłumaczy jak znalazł się w Soul Society i prosi Shaoling, aby zaopiekowała się potomkiem. Po czym umiera mając uśmiech na twarzy. Dzień później odbywa się jego pogrzeb niedaleko miejsca zgonu - na tle góry Koifushi.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epilog Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów Dwadzieścia pięć lat po Wojnie Jego pamiętnik jest czytany przez Shaoling zawsze na moment przed jego rocznicą śmierci, który dość przypadkowo jest także pierwszym dniem Kanjō no Chōtei Hōden - trzydniowego święta poświęconego dla wszystkim poległych w czasie wojny z grupą Vandenreich.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod X Później okazuje się, że jego część energii duchowej znajdowała się w Reiatsu Rukii Kuchiki, kiedy ona zmieniła diametralnie swój wygląd.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XIV Relacje Niedługo obrazki Suì-Fēng Pierwszy raz spotykają się, kiedy Suì-Fēng ma za zadanie wyeliminować Adama za bycie Arrancarem. Początkowo jednak widząc go sądziła, że nie jest nim do końca. Jakiś czas później Adam jako Soh Akaike ma zanieść jej pewien dokument w ramach misji rozpoznawczej. Pomimo początkowej złości, dziewczyna przyglądając mu, mocno się zauroczyła porównując go do dawnej kapitan Yoruichi Shihōin. Później Soh mocno naruszając jej uczuciowy problem, powoduje u niej chęć potrzebnej zmiany w jej zachowaniu wobec innych niż Yoruichi. W końcu Adam jako Soh i Shaoling Fēng (jej prawdziwa tożsamość) są parą po dokonaniu "poważnej" rozmowy. Po dwóch tygodniach ich miłość rozkwita - razem trenują, rozmawiają i zawierają nowe fizyczne relacje. Widząc go w umierającym stanie chce, aby nie odchodził, nawet jeśli ma inną tożsamość. Jego ostatnią wolą do niej jest opieka nad przyszłym potomkiem. Rukia Kuchiki Jego partnerka z dywizji i wicekapitan 13. Oddziału początkowo jest zaskoczona takimi parametrami fizycznymi jak na zwykłą duszę. Adam słysząc od niej zbyt duże pochwały od razu krytykuje ją pomimo niższego stanowiska. Ponadto Adam próbuje rozwiązać problemy związane z dziwnymi zachowaniami Rukii. Nie zwraca uwagę na "wyższą klasę społecznościową" i nie zwraca się często po nazwisku. Bardzo szanuje ją i czasami z niej żartuje. Jakiś czas później przyjaźnią się i wzajemnie pomagają sobie. Adam jest jej "psychologiem", który troszczy się jak siostrą, poprzez częste uspokajanie i wyjaśnianie niektórych spraw często związanych z Ichigo Kurosakim. Mocno jest zniesmaczony faktem, że aby ją ocalić w czasie szaleństwa Hollowa Ichigo, musi usunąć z wspomnień miłość do Zastępczego Shinigami. W końcu dowiedziawszy się o sprawcach swojej śmierci nie stara się zemścić w obliczu obecnej sytuacji, pomimo swej obietnicy przed dołączeniem do Gotei 13. Jōshirō Ukitake Po pierwszym spotkaniu, kapitan widząc potencjał Adama stara się go zachęcić do przyłączenia się do Seireitei. Po rebelii i wybraniu przez Soha jego oddziału, od razu tłumaczy mu wszystkie zasady, prawa i historię sprzed dwóch lat. Jest dla niego bardzo miły. Stara się to zrobić na dobrym poziomie oraz daje mu misje, aby zapoznał się dokładnie z miejscem zamieszkania Shinigami. Później relacja między nimi jest dobrze nawiązywana poprzez pogawędki. Był nawet skłonny wyjaśnić prawdziwą przyczynę dziwnego zachowania Ginjō Kūgo, o którym wiedzą jedynie cztery osoby. Ichigo Kurosaki Gdy zobaczył chłopaka w Karakurze zauważył, że jest czymś przygnębiony lub zaniepokojony. Zastanawia się, czy ma on coś wspólnego z Rukią Kuchiki. W trakcie ich pierwszego spotkania początkowo rozmawiają ze sobą jak normalni ludzie, lecz w trakcie walki mocno się przedrzeźniają powodując różnorodne reakcje. Zaskakuje go dziwna reakcja na nagie kobiety, co skłania Adama do pomyślenia o jego "zainteresowaniach" związanych z płcią piękną. Yoruichi Shihōin Jako pierwsza osoba z Soul Society porozmawiała z przybyszem po angielsku. Wyprowadziła go z niebezpiecznego miejsca i pomogła mu w treningu siłowym i duchowym. Bardzo ceni go za szybki rozwój i pewne zdecydowanie Adama. Często z nim rozmawia lub z niego żartuje. Dziewczyna próbowała zrobić kawał poprzez ujawnienie się z postaci kota, ale zamiast tego Adam udzielił komplementu zamiast wywołania dużego oburzenia. Dziewczyna często upokarza życie Rzegnicowskiemu, ale pomimo małych złości, to nadal chętnie ze sobą rozmawiają. Kisuke Urahara Początkowo nie wiedząc, kim jest Adam, to podając mu modyfikator językowy, dokładnie i dość zrozumiale próbuje mu tłumaczyć sprawy związane z treningiem, światem i różnymi przedmiotami. Od razu wraz z Yoruichi pomaga Adamowi w treningu. Pomimo iż, jak stwierdził Adam, "ma dziwne nawyki informacyjne", to postrzega go w pozytywnym świetle. Ekwipunek Cukierek zmieniający język: Adam posiada w sobie czerwoną landrynkę, która w kilka sekund zamieniła język mówiony i słyszany z polskiego na japoński. Nie wiadomo, na jak długo starcza, ale prawdopodobnie nie trzeba odnawiać cukierka. Ukrywająca powłoka duchowa: Cukierek w kolorze niebieskim, który tworzy niewidzialną barierę pokrywającą całe ciało oraz zmieniając kolor włosów i płytkę na bliznę. Jak nazwa skazuje, ukrywa pierwotne Reiastu i zamienia na neutralne, które może zostać zdezaktywowane, jeśli któraś z osób wypowie jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Podobnie jak poprzednia pigułka, ma długi okres czasu aż do wyjawienia przez Adama swej prawdziwej tożsamości, kiedy umierał. Moce i umiejętności Pamięć: Adam jak na zwykłą duszę, pamięta swoją śmierć jak i wydarzenia w czasie ludzkiego życia. Wysoka energia duchowa: Posiada Reiatsu, które według zwykłych dusz i Shinigami jest zbliżone do Arrancarów pomimo nietypowego ubioru i drobnej płytki na twarzy. W czasach dołączenia do Gotei 13 ma energię typową dla Bogów Śmierci. Potrafi prawie jak z równym walczyć z Kurosakim, ale nie na tyle z jego Hollowem. Ekspert walki wręcz: Soh posiada dużą znajomość Hakudy po mocnym nawiązaniu relacji z Suì-Fēng. Niezbyt często używa tej techniki walki. Ekspert Shunpo: Adam jest biegły w szybkich krokach dość łatwo uciekając przed Kōtōtsu oraz niespodziewanie pojawiając się zza Takao. Stara się dotrzymać kroku Ichigo w trakcie ich walki, kiedy przeciwnik ma Zanpakutō w formie Shikai. Ekspert walki mieczem: Jest w stanie bez problemu zabić przecinając bez trudu ciało. Posiada tak dobrze rozwinięte umiejętności bojowe, że potrafi powstrzymać natarcie Ichigo będącego w formie Shikai. Jego znajomość w tej sztuce jest na tyle zaawansowana, aby na kilka minut wytrzymać z dwoma potężnymi przeciwnikami, aż do przybycia wsparcia. Ekspert Kidō: Adamowi początkowo nie wychodziły zaklęcia, ale później opanował na tyle, aby wykonywać bez problemów większość Kidō bez wykonywania inkantacji. Zwiększona siła: Pomimo początkowej braku siły, Adam ma średnio umięśnione ciało. Potrafi wytrzymać i szarżować w trakcie walki z drugim Zastępczym Shinigami. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Adam potrafi bez trudu uciec przed Czyścicielem w czasie podróży do Soul Society. Ma również dość siły, żeby przetrwać kilka zmasowanych ataków Kurosakiego. Przenikliwy strateg: Zanim wykona jakiś ruch, zawsze ocenia rozwój sytuacji dokładnie analizując wszystkie możliwe warianty, napotkane osoby jak i przeciwników oraz swoje położenie w razie zagrożeń. Zanpakutō Nomemori (のメモリ, Pamięć): Jest normalną kataną z niebieską rękojeścią w kształcie sześcioboku. Początkowo Adam nie wiedział o istnieniu dusz katan, ale szybko akceptuje to poznając szybko imię Zanpakutō. *'Shikai': Uwalniane jest słowami Manipuluj (操作する, Sōsa suru). W Shikai katana rozszerza się i zmienia kształty po obu stronach ostrza. Część tnąca jest ząbkowana zakończona dwoma o różnej długości kolcach, a tępa ma pięć wgłębień. Za każdym razem, gdy jest uwalniania, widać drobne wyładowania po ząbkowanej stronie miecza. Według Ichigo Kurosakiego jedyną wadą Zanpakutō w formie Shikai jest budowa tępej części ostrza, gdyż można mając dobry refleks wyrwać miecz z rąk. Część ostra świeci się na żółto a tępa na zielono. :Specjalne Zdolności Shikai: Jest elektrycznym typem Zanpakutō. ::* Część tnąca: ::::*'Denki Ikari' (電気怒り, Elektryczny Gniew) - Po mocnym skupieniu się i machnięciu mieczem powoduje żółtą falę niszczącą wszystko na swej drodze oraz elektryzując najbliższą okolicę. Przypomina to pewną technikę według Rukii Kuchiki. Nazwę ataku dowiedział się od Nomemori oraz może wykorzystywać dwa typy Hadō: numer 32. Ōkasen i numer 63. Raikōhō, aby wzmocnić atak. ::::*'Sōkō Hepuru' (装甲ヘルプ, Pancerna Pomoc) - Jest defensywną techniką polegającą na utworzeniu szerokiej tarczy, która po przyjęciu jakiegokolwiek ciosu, odbija atak w postaci ładunku elektrycznego. ::* Część tępa: W trakcie starcia Ichigo aktywował śpiącą część, która spowodowała jednorazowe przeniesienie Adama do wewnętrznego świata Kurosakiego. Aktywna forma ma wszystkie świecące się wgłębienia na zielono. ::::*'Bōkyaku no Sutorobo' (忘却のストロボ, Błysk Zapomnienia) - Jest jedyną techniką Shikai po tej stronie Zanpakutō. Jego działanie opiera się na manipulowaniu umiejętnościami innych uwolnionych Zanpakutō jak w przypadku Zangetsu Hollowa Ichigo poprzez dotknięcie jednego z wgłębięń w katanę przeciwnika. Działa zawsze raz i aby ponownie użyć tej techniki, trzeba ponownie dotknąć innym wgłębieniem. *'Bankai': Yoroi Chakuyō shi Gaibu Memorī (鎧着用し外部メモリー, Zewnętrzna Zbroja Nosząca Pamięć): W tej formie wygląd Adama mocno się zmienia. Nosi potężny srebrny pancerz z wyglądu przypominający Maisera. Zanpakutō przekształca się z szerokiego miecza na długi na dwa metry, dwuręczny chopesz. Maska przekształca się w hełm z dwoma kolcami skierowanymi do góry mający pośrodku podłużny otwór. Oczy zmieniają kolor na granatowy. Według Maisera, wygląd przypomina jego postać a moce pochodzą od Nemesisa. Nomemori wcześniej oznajmił, że Adam ma predyspozycje do tej drugiej formy Zanpakutō po pierwszej walce z Kurosakim. :Specjalne Zdolności Bankai: ::*'Denki Gaido' (電気ガイド, Elektryczne Przypomnienie) - Umiejętność poznana w trakcie walki Rzegnicowskiego z Kurosakim. Polega na wejściu do wewnętrznego świata oponenta poprzez wybuch zielonego światła i możliwość zdobycia informacji lub ich zniszczeniu. Została raz użyta w formie Shikai jako "obudzenie się" tępej strony katany poprzez dotknięcie wszystkich wgłębień. W formie Bankai wygląda podobnie z jednyną różnicą polegającą na odnalezieniu książki w danym świecie, aby wymazać lub zmienić. ::*'Fukashin no Ishi' (不可侵の意志, Nietykalna Wola) - Umiejętność polegająca na poświęceniu części swojej energii i uzyskaniu niezniszczalnego pancerza na kilkanaście sekund. Każde użycie powoduje jednocześnie wzmocnienie i uszkodzenie pancerza. ::*'Chiratsuki Koa' (ちらつき コア, Migoczący Rdzeń) - Przypomina Denki Ikari z tą różnicą, że jest mniejsze i silniejsze oraz można przytrzymać atak i uwolnić go w dowolnym momencie. ::*'Omoide no Ōinaru Sakebi' (思い出の大いなる叫び, Wielki Krzyk Wspomnień) - najpotężniejsza technika ofensywna polegająca na wypełnieniu bardzo dużej ilości energii w jeden potężny atak, jednocześnie osłabiając obronę, szybkość i refleks. Jest na tyle potężne, aby zatrzymać i pokonać Hollowa Ichigo w formie Vasto Lorde w czasie ładowania swojego Cero. *'Senkai' (旋回, Włączenie): Jest specjalną trzecią formą Zanpakutō, która nie zmienia wyglądu właściciela, jedynie mocno rozświetla osobę będącą w formie Bankai jasnozieloną poświatą. :Specjalne Zdolności Senkai: ::*'Memoriarubaitaruburesu' (メモリアルバイタルブレス, Życiowy Oddech Pamięci): Jest jedyną zdolnością Senkai, która jest bardzo podobna do Fukashin no Ishi z tą różnicą polegającą na przekazaniu całej energii duchowy właściciela na daną osobę. Można użyć ją tylko raz, ponieważ raz użyta powoduje nieuniknioną śmierć właściciela. Cząstka mocy Rikō W trakcie walki Adama w świecie wewnętrznym Kurosakiego, pojawia się po prawej stronie twarzy maska przypominająca hełm rycerza z czasów Zakonu Krzyżackiego z zielonymi elementami wokół otworu na oko oraz braku wylotu na usta. Głos ma zmienioną tonację, natomiast oczy zmieniają kolor na granatowy. Określa siebie jako "bardziej doskonałego" od Hollowów. Uaktywniła się w trakcie uwolnienia Zanpakutō w Shikai. Okazuje się, że jest częścią Shikai i maska będzie się ujawniać za każdym razem, kiedy uwolni się Zanpakutō. Po wyjaśnieniach ze strony Nemesisa, cząstka mocy przekazana Adamowi jest inna niż Hollowa pomimo łudzącego wyglądu. :Zwiększona siła: Adam w tym trybie ma większą siłę, potrafi bez problemów pokonać Hollowa Ichigo w formie Shikai. :Zwiększona szybkość: Prędkość ruchów również wzrasta. Potrafi złapać katanę Hichigo przed zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu. :Regeneracja: Jego wszystkie wcześniejsze rany zostają zasklepione dzięki białej substancji podobnej do maski. Ciekawostki * Lubi dzieła malarzy impresjonistów. * Tessai Tsukabishi jako jedyna osoba bez problemu wypowiedziała prawdziwe nazwisko Adama. * Nie lubi być zaskakiwany takimi sytuacjami, w których "niby" uczestniczy lub jest w centrum uwagi, ponieważ wtedy jest mocno zdenerwowany i często na to narzeka. * Cytat w książce w Epizodzie XVI jest przetłumaczonym tekstem piosenki "Second Chapter" zespołu Enigma. * Yachiru Kusajishi w swoim zwyczaju nazwała Adama "Kizuato-nii" co oznacza "bliznę". * Jego dawnym hobby byli średniowieczni rycerze oraz tamtejsza militaria. * Zagadka słowna Nemesisa jest przetłumaczonym tekstem piosenki pod tytułem "I Love You... I'll Kill You" zespołu Enigma, ale Adam powiedział, że to "Wiek Rozłąki", która dotyczy innego utworu znajdującego się pod spodem i to także przetłumaczony tytuł. * Jego ostatnie słowa to przetłumaczony tekst "Age of Loneliness (Carly's Song)" zespołu Enigma. *Tekst z pamiętnika z Epizodu X w Podróżach Cienistych Wiatrów jest jednym z zdań z książki pt. Atlas Chmur autorstwa Davida Mitchella. Cytaty Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Martwi